Cute You可愛い君
by Hirahirari
Summary: KamuixOC. ONESHOT. "Quote Request Series" No.5! She barges into my office and growls at me, demanding why I didn't go to the meeting. Ah, she is so cute when she's angry. I want her to look this way, to kiss her, to embrace her... won't she say she loves me? "That's the part of you that I love about you..." Aw crap! Did I say that out loud? Not yet... I don't want her to know yet..


No. 5 is the request from Kiichi-san!

It's a bit late to say this, but my updates are not  
schedule and rather randomised, so whenever I  
update your request, I will come to personally  
private message you of notice!  
(Of course, this only applies to Ameba blog users ;_; )

I'm sorry to all those who I have not notified before (TωT)  
And back to the main part.  
So this time round, there were 2 Kamui requests

First one will be this one here, a very cute Kamui, enjoy＾＾！

* * *

Cute You

* * *

"Captain Kamui!"

"...ah"

The captain's room of the Harusame's 7th division is where I sit dazedly in my chair until the door to that room suddenly bangs right open.

And at the same time, the cute one comes springing into the room.  
The angry look on her face as she pouts at me is just too cute, that it makes my lips curve upwards against my will.

"Don't "ah" me! Why on earth did you not go to the captain's meeting!?"

"Eh~ but its so lame and boring..."

"But _I_ get told off for that!"  
Jeez! She growls, as she stalks right into the room, who probably would be the only one to dare come in so freely.

Ah, and also Kabuto, actually...

Most people are too afraid of me to come near me.  
And before anything of all, if that actually happened, I would kill them off.

I don't know why, but I just seem to let this one off though.  
She's just too cute when she's angry... and it makes me grab her arm as she comes closer towards me.

"W-what is it? I need to do the work that you've left over, right now!"

"Oh? That's nice of you. But... before that..."  
I pull at her arm, swiftly bring her onto my lap.  
When our eyes lock, she seems to be in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
I just feel myself smiling as I stare up at her face that gradually gets redder and redder.

"So cute~!"

"A-are you making fun of me!?"

She hurriedly escapes from my lap and I feel myself pout.

_Ah-, damn. I was so close... _

Blushing all the way to her ears.  
She's got a strong personality but she gets embarrassed so easily.

"Don't muck around and do your work!"

"Yes, yes. I know."

Normally I would have no intention of doing work at all, but when I get told like this by her, my hands naturally start moving to work on my job.

It's always times like this when it makes me realise how weak I am, against this girl.  
I find myself dazing at her again while she works on the papers with an angry look.

_Won't you look this way...?_

Ah~, I wanna kiss her...

I want to embrace her...

Won't she say she loves me...?

These kinds of thoughts infiltrate my mind and so yep, my hands stops doing what it should be doing again.  
Getting found out, she finally looks this way.

Well... with a glare, rather than a smile that I had hoped for...

"...Do you really have _any_will to do your work?"

"Hm-, no. It disappeared," I ponder for a second before smiling brightly at her.

"...god," she deeply sighs at me.

_Aww, how mean. I was only being mesmerised by your adorable face._

"Captain, what will make you finish your work? Do you want something to eat?"  
She puts her pen down and turns her whole body this way, while I do the same.

_Something I want to eat...let's see...  
If you put it that way... then..._

"It's right in front of me. The thing I want to eat."

"..._Huh_!?"

For a moment she looked as though she didn't get what I had said, but soon starts turning bright red in realisation.

She's so interesting with so much change in her facial expression.

_But, well... what I said really is true and not a joke._

I'm really trying hard at suppressing myself from attacking and devouring her from the drive of lust, so I wish someone could really praise me for this mentally hard work I'm achieving...

She blushes and turns away from me.

"Stop teasing me! T-there's rotten loads of girls out there who would love to play with you, so if that's what you want, go find someone else!"

She replies, trying to sound uninterested while she cups her cheek with the elbow that rests upon the desk.

"...hmm."

Her stubbornness is making her never to turn my way.  
But the blush that is gradually increasing, creeping to her cheeks is just too cute.

As I smile happily while staring at her side on, she looks further away from me.

"Aww, come on, look this way."

"No. You'll just make fun of me again."

"Yup!"

"Y-You...!"

I start moving closer towards her who has her head turned away and downcast.

_If you're not gonna turn this way, then there's no other choice but forcefully make you, right?_

My sadistic side starts a fire inside me, as I lean towards her ear to whisper.

"...hey, you're _so cute_right now, you know?"

"...!?"

_Oh? This is one has a great effect!_

She immediately had looked this way and had a full-force blush as her eyes locked on mine.

_Would you normally get THAT flustered?_I think, and it makes me unintentionally chuckle at her.

"Ca-c-c-c-ca-captain! You always start teasing like some- that- you-...!" she stutters as she stumbles on her words, making her weak with her words, even if she's still yelling at me.

_I wonder what happens if I kiss her at a time like this when she's lost for words,_I think.

But because this is _her_, even if I said "I love you" straight out, she'll probably just growl at me saying "saying those kind of unnecessary stuff again!"

Something like a punishment for me from teasing her too much?  
That's why it's obvious that the percentage of us having mutual feelings is just about as close as 0.

She's extremely blind to these kinds of feelings others have for her, and it would be a miracle for her to love me who does these kinds of things all the time.

That's why... just a little bit.  
I want to extend the time we spend together just a little bit more by teasing her like this... which can't be a crime, can it?

"...it really irritates me."

"Hmm? What does?"

I crank my neck to the side while my eyes direct towards her who is looking downcast.  
She then furrows her brows while still blushed and look towards my way.

"...it really irritates me when I imagine you having this kind of behaviour to other girls as well."

"...!"

_... are you serious?  
She's a natural? Saying things that she feels but doesn't realise what that feeling actually means or refers to?_

Seriously, she is such a...

The angrily expressed face of hers that regains her downcast posture is just too adorable and lovable.

She sometimes says these kinds of things without realising what she's saying.

_It means she's feeling jealous for me, right?  
But she doesn't realise she's feeling jealousy.  
That's what irritates me._

"...seriously, I..."

"...?"

_This is just too much... I feel myself losing to myself..._

I feel my lips curve up as I rest a hand on her head.  
When I pat her gently, she looks up in surprise.

I bring my hand down to her feather my fingers over cheek.

"That's the part of you that I love about you..."

"...huh?"

_Uwah! Oh, crap!_I think as I realise I had said that out loud and I have her staring at me with wide eyes.

"...I mean! Um, uh, can you just pretend you didn't hear that?"  
I give her my usual smile and tilt my head to the side as I diversion.  
Bringing back the hand upon her cheek towards her head once more, I lightly pat on her.

_...I accidentally said that out loud...  
...or more like, she made me want to say it out loud..._

But this is still too early.

I still want to keep this relationship we currently have. I don't want her to start ignoring and avoid me for that will surely make me suffer so badly.

I give her the usual bright smile, and then look away naturally to hide my panic and so she wouldn't discover my feelings for her.

_Okay, let's start working, shall we?_

At times like these, I really feel great that there is work for me to do.  
I start gliding my pen over the paper work before my feelings are found out...  
...but then the hand is stopped by another.

Slightly zapped in shock, I turn towards my side.  
And there she is, blushing bright red with her hand on top of mine.  
She would never allow herself to lock gaze with mine but just keep staring at my hand she covers.

"What's up?"

"...That's playing dirty, captain."

When I ask her with a natural tone, as natural as I can get it, that's the answer I get.

Her hand on top of mine is so hot that I want her to do something about it.  
Or else... I really won't be able to resist anymore.

"You just say it out and the run away from those words? Make it clear right now if it's just a joke or not!"

The question is so straight forward that it makes my brows go up to my hairline.  
A glare with such teary eyes makes me start to lose grip on my morals and my heart starts thumping fast.

_You just keep on pushing my "GO" button too much, that you're making me hard to keep my breaks on..._

Is she really doing this without realising what she's saying?  
...actually, I don't care anymore.  
If she doesn't realise what she's saying, then I'll MAKE her realise it!

I don't care if I am wrong about her feelings, cause then I'll just MAKE her love me!

"...what if I say it wasn't a joke?"

And with that, I kiss her as if I had been summoned to her lips.  
Just planting my lips upon her makes me burn with happiness.

_Ah~, finally I get to do this!_

It had been something I had desired for so long that it's the greatest feeling ever, making me want to stay in contact with her forever.

But lung capacity doesn't allow us to keep us together for that long as I sadly part my lips from her.  
She hadn't resisted at all, and even after the kiss, she just dazedly stares at one point with a heavy blush upon her cheeks.  
I make my next move, and moving my head right next to her ear.

"I truly love you, for real."

I kiss her lightly upon her ears, which makes her flinch in surprise.  
When our eyes meet, she just glares like she's never had.

"...i-if I said I do too... you would laugh, wouldn't you...?" she spills out such cute words.

_This is the first time I've been confessed while getting glared at..._

It was so cute that I accidentally let out a small laugh, earning a pout from her.

"I-I knew it!"

Being mean and teasing her isn't all that bad,

But being honest sometimes... doesn't seem like a bad idea either.

end

* * *

So the quote this time round was:

"That's the part of you that I love about you...I mean!"

I split the quote, but I hope it was okay  
I thought a weak-minded Kamui is not Kamui-like but actually, it might be quite cute lol  
And Kamui point of view is just so easy to write!

Thank you Kiichi-san for the request (≡^∇^≡)


End file.
